CUPS!
by EveSunshine
Summary: Rose dan Lily bermain cups di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Potter dan semuanya akan berubah menjadi menyenangkan kalau semua orang bergabung. Terinspirasi dari Pitch Perfect.


**Hi. Semuanya tahu Pitch Perfect dan Cup song? Yap, ini adalah fic yang terinspirasi dari hal itu. Jadi enjoy reading ya. Oh, review juga!**

**Cups**

**copyright EveSunshine**

**Harry Potter**

**copyright JK Rowling**

Rose dan Lily sedang berada di Grimmauld Place nomor 12 yang adalah kediaman Keluarga Potter. Ya, benar. Potter yang dimaksud adalah Harry Potter dan keluarganya yang terdiri darinya, istrinya (Ginny Potter), dua orang putranya (James dan Albus), dan anak perempuannya (Lily).

Keluarga Potter adalah keluarga yang sangat terkenal. Sekali saja kau menyebut namanya, penyihir penyihir akan menoleh dan itu berarti kau akan mendengar cerita cerita panjang dari orang orang tentang Perang Hgwarts dan masih banyak lagi. Memang akan sangat menyenangkan untuk mendengar cerita cerita itu, tapi cerita cerita itu selalu membosankan kalau diulang ulang.

Kembali ke Rose dan Lily. Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu yang kosong dalam keadaan bosan setengah mati. Sedang ada pertemuan bisnis antara orang tua Rose, Ron dan Hermione Weasley, orangtua Lily, Harry dan Ginny Potter, serta orang tua Scorpius, Draco dan Astoria Malfoy. Para orang tua membahas tentang hubungan bisnis dalam bidang pembuatan sapu terbang merek terbaru kalau Rose tidak salah dengar dari ibunya yang selalu memberitahu Rose banyak hal. Dan, karena hal itu juga, dia, Lily, dan anak anak lainnya harus mencari kerjaan lain.

Anak anak laki laki sedang asyik bermain video game muggle milik James yang dihadiahkan oleh Hermione Natal tahun lalu. Anak anak laki laki tidak mau diganggu kalau sedang bermain. Jadi mereka berdua diusir secara kasar oleh James. Dia bilang: "Anak perempuan harusnya main pesta minum teh dengan boneka, bukan menonton orang bermain video game."

Awalnya, Rose tidak terima. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Anak laki laki memang egois. Jadi, di sinilah mereka. Terbaring bosan di sofa.

Rose yang sangat bosan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan mencari makanan ringan seperti biasa. Lily setuju dan mengikuti Rose ke dapur.

Sampai di dapur, Rose membuka laci yang ternyata penuh dengan stok makanan ringan Keluarga Potter. ("Kami harus membeli banyak, kau tahu. Kalau Dad sedang stres, dia akan menghabiskan makanan ringan kami. James menghabiskannya juga kalau dia bermain game."). Mereka lalu mengambil makanan ringan itu. Ada Cokelat Kodok, Kentang Goreng Langsung Makan muggle, dan masih banyak lagi. Rose mengambil minuman bersoda dan mencari cari gelas plastik. Dia langsung menemukan tiga puluh buah gelas plastik. Dia mengeluarkannya dan tertawa. Dia punya ide.

"Lily, tinggalkan saja makanan makanan ringan itu. Kita tidak memerlukannya lagi. Bantu aku membawa ini semua." kata Rose. Lily agak bingung tapi menurut saja. Dia membawa setengah dari gelas gelas itu dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Mereka lalu meletakkan gelas gelas itu di atas meja.

"Kau pernah menonton film Pitch Perfect?" tanya Rose. Lily menggeleng.

"Apa itu Pitch Perfect?" tanya Lily polos. Rose langsung mendengus. Memang keterlaluan bagi seorang penyihir untuk tidak mengetahui hal hal yang bahkan diketahui oleh banyak penyihir muda.

"Pitch Perfect itu adalah sebuah film. Ada sebuah grup berisi penyanyi penyanyi dan mereka menyanyi dengan sangat bagus. Aku paling suka sebuah lagu. Judulnya When I'm Gone. Banyak orang memanggilnya Cup Song karena dinyanyikan sambil melakukan sebuah gerakan khusus yang dilakukan dengan sebuah gelas." kata Rose menjelaskan.

Dia lalu mengambil sebuah gelas dan tersenyum. Gelas itu diletakkannya pada posisi terbalik. Dia lalu bertepuk tangan dua kali. Lalu memukulkan tangan kanannya sekali pada bagian atas gelas yang terbalik. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan kirinya, lalu tangan kanannya lagi. Dia bertepuk tangan sekali dan mengangkat gelasnya. Gelasnya lalu dia letakkan di atas meja dengan bunyi yang menyenangkan. Dia lalu bertepuk tangan sekali lagi dan mengangkat gelasnya. Bagian gelas yang terbuka dia pukulkan dengan telapak tangannya yang kosong. Lalu dia menyentuhkan ujung bagian bawah gelas ke meja sehingga menghasilkan bunyi. Tangan yang kosong diletakkan di gelas dan tangan yang satu melepaskan pegangan dan memukul meja. Tangan yang memegang gelas meletakkan gelas pada posisi terbalik di atas meja. Rose tersenyum.

"Ini sangat gampang, Lils." kata Rose. Rose lalu menyodorkan satu gelas pada Lily. Lily mengambilnya dan mencoba gerakan itu. Awalnya dia sering salah atau lupa gerakannya. Tapi, akhirnya dia berhasil. Rose, yang senang karena Lily sudah bisa, langsung mengajari Lily lagu When I'm Gone. Liriknya seperti ini:

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_Two bottle whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow what do ya say?_

_When I'm gone, When I'm gone_  
_You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, Oh_  
_You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_  
_It's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone, When I'm gone_  
_You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're 'gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, Oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Lily langsung bisa dan mereka pun memainkan gelas gelas sambil menyanyikan lagu itu. Rose yang sudah mahir menggunakan dua gelas sedangkan Lily hanya menggunakan satu gelas. Rose memainkan dengan sangat cepat dan Lily berusaha mengimbanginya. Mereka terus bernyanyi dan bermain.

Anak laki laki yang berada di ruang keluarga merasa terganggu dan mulai mengomel karena suara nyanyian mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan Rose dan Lily, sih? Berisik sekali!" kata James tidak sabaran. Dia memang tidak suka diganggu jika sedang bermain video game. Albus dan Scorpius mengangkat bahu. Hugo diam saja, masih fokus pada video game.

"Kita datangi saja mereka. Lagipula, kita bisa mengajak mereka pergi ke Diagon Alley." usul Scorpius. James mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya menganguk. Albus berdiri dari kursinya dan menyambar mantel yang diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ayo pergi. Hugh, matikan video game nya." kata Albus. Dia selalu bersemangat kalau mau pergi ke Diagon Alley.

"Aku akan menyusul." gumam Hugo. Dia sedang asyik dengan permainannya dan bertekad untuk memecahkan rekor James. James menganguk dan berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Albus serta Scorpius.

Mereka menuju ruang tamu yang merupakan asal dari suara nyanyian dan gelas gelas ini. Begitu mereka sampai, mereka melihat Rose dan Lily yang sedang melakukan sebuah permainan dengan gelas gelas.

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." nyanyi Rose. Dia tersenyum karena menyadari kehadiran James dan yang lainnya, tapi tidak menoleh. James mendengus kesal, apalagi ketika Lily menyambung naynyian Rose.

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round. Two bottle of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company." nyanyi Lily. Lily nyaris tertawa ketika dia menoleh dan melihat ekspresi James. Raut wajah James sangat lucu. Campuran antara bingung, kaget, dan heran.

"Berhenti, kalian berdua! Apa, sih, yang kalian lakukan?" tanya James setengah membentak. Rose masih terus melanjutkan nyanyiannya yang sekarang tercampur dengan tawa Lily.

"James, James, James... Kau sangat lucu. Ekspresimu... Ya, ampun. Ini hanya sebuah permainan muggle." kata Lily. Dia $masih tertawa keras keras. Albus dan Scorpius tampak bingung melihat Lily yang tertawa keras keras. Rose akhirnya berhenti bernyanyi, hanya untuk bergabung bersama Lily. Hanya untuk tertawa keras keras.

"Ya, ampun... Kalian ini... Baiklah... Baiklah..." kata Rose masih sambil nyengir. Dia duduk tegak dan mulai menjelaskan pada anak laki laki tentang lagu dan gerakan gelas tadi.

"Ini adalah sebuah gerakan tangan dan gelas yang dimainkan oleh muggle muggle di dunia. Biasanya diiringi lagu yang tadi kami nyanyikan. Judul lagunya When I'm Gone a.k.a. Cups a.k.a. You're Gonna Miss Me. Nah, ada sebuah film muggle berjudul Pitch Perfect yang menggunakan lagu dan gerakan itu dalam film dan yang melakukannya adalah aktris sekaligus penyanyi bernama Anna Kendrick. Dan semenjak saat itu lagu dan gerakan ini sangat populer." jelas Rose.

"Darimana kau mempelajarinya?" tanya James penasaran. "Dari Mum dan dari temanku di Sekolah Musim Panas Le Dianna. Kau tahu Sekolah Musim Panas tempat aku, Vict, dan Dom pergi setiap tahun?" jawab Rose. James menganguk.

"Sekolah adat istiadat itu, kan?" tanya James. Rose menganguk. James tampak mulai mengerti.

"Kalian mau kuajari? Ini sangat menyenangkan." kata Rose bersemangat. Dia menunjuk gelas gelas plastik yang berada di atas meja. James, Albus, dan Scorpius langsung menggeleng. Bagi mereka, itu adalah permainan wanita dan mereka adalah pria.

"Kami mau pergi ke Diagon Alley. Kalian berdua mau ikut?" tanya Scorpius. Dia berharap Rose mau ikut ke Diagon Alley. Tapi, tentu saja, Rose tidak mau ikut.

"Tidak. Pergilah. Kami mau meneruskan kegiatan kami." kata Rose agak mengusir. James dan yang lainnya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju perapian. James menaburkan bubuk Floo pada api dan api langsung berubah warna menjadi hijau. Mereka masing masing mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo dan masuk satu satu ke dalam api. James duluan dan dia meneriakkan kata 'Diagon Alley' dengan jelas. James menghilang. Albus dan Scorpius mengikuti langkah James dan menghilang juga. Tinggalah Rose dan Lily. Kembali bernyanyi dan memainkan permainan mereka. Mereka senang tidak diganggu oleh siapa pun karena mereka menikmati apa yang mereka kerjakan. Anak laki laki tidak akan mengerti dan itu sudah pasti.

**TBC**

**Review kalian diharapkan dan ditunggu ya! Jangan ada silent reader!**


End file.
